


taste

by thefangirlslair



Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, Married Life, Post-Canon, Romance, hahahahahah these tags wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: she’s looking at him and he felt powerful; no mangekyou or cursed seal could ever give him this sensation.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	taste

he came up for air after being held by those powerful thighs of hers. his eyes drink the messy, pretty picture she made— mouth open and gasping, perfect breasts heaving, and sultry green eyes glowing in the middle of their kitchen table.

she's looking at him and he felt powerful; no mangekyou or cursed seal could ever give him this sensation. he squeezed her thigh and dipped his sinful mouth from her navel, to the valley of her mounds, to her creamy neck, until he reached his wife's lips.

a lick, a nip, a moan— he murmured against them as he kiss and suck and taste, "so good. you taste so good." she calls his name in a wanton moan.

he detached his lips from hers to look and hover above her, memorizing the way she's panting and looking at him as she always have— with reverence, and patience and love. so much love. he cannot wait any longer.

and so he whispered to her ear, "but i know you feel even better...tsuma."

he heard her gasp and he felt her fingers sink into his back...

as he sinks into her.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: a spicy one this time lmao yaaaaas get da coochieeee


End file.
